The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of The Land Before Yoshi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Ozzy and Strut's Plan". Plot (The next morning, Yoshi and the gang wake up from their long night as the rest of the herd wake up) *Yoshi: Morning already? *Birdo: Yes. Look like the sun is up. *Boshi: Wow, i never knew those inside voices would be coming up on my head from last night. *Littlefoot: Whoa, what are those? *Cera: Footprints from last night. *Chomper: There were two egg stealers talking about me from last night. *Ruby: Two egg stealers? *Ducky: Where were the egg stealers at? *Chomper: They were footprints of them from last night. *Yoshi: I knew these sharpteeth would be coming from last night. *Longneck #1: Hey, there are footprints on the ground. *Longneck #2: Who could it be? *Bron: Egg stealers....they are no good. *Shorty: We were hearing them from last night. Look at all the footprints they left out. *Wild Arms: Eek! *Etta: Bad touch. *Pterano: Egg stealers' footprints. I think one of them went to the cave before where the Stone of Cold Fire was outside and it smell like egg stealer's breath! *Cera: This is no good. It's bad luck. *Spike: *sniff on the footprints* *Ducky: Spike know that the egg stealers came last night. It is, it is. *Yoshi: Sure is. Thieves... *Bron: There is no point on going back. Have anyone been robbed? *Longneck #3: No. But there are footprints all over the land. *Ruby: But where could the egg stealers be? (A sound of a Earthshake was occurring) *Yoshi: What was that? *Birdo: The little rocks are crumbling. *Littlefoot: Earthshake! *Bron: The earthshake. (The earthshake started to rumble as the cracks started lifting the land up from the rocky plains) *Pterano: Stay in cover, stay in cover! *Wild Arms: Eek! *Etta: Look out for the falling cliffs. *Chomper: I'm scared. *Ruby: We'll be alright Chomper. *Bron: Stay as a herd! Stay together! *Boshi: Hold on guys. *hold the gang and dash to the longneck side* (Red Claw, Screech and Thud run from the moving ground as Ozzy and Strut run from the land falling) *Ozzy: Earthshake! Earthshake! *Strut: We're all gonna die! (The earthshake stopped as the aftermath lead to two lands in half of a single crack) *Yoshi: Oh no, we're split in half. We can't go back to the Great Valley! *Birdo: We're stuck! *Bron: Guys, we need to go another way. There is no point on going back. The Earthshake has stopped us. *Shorty: I told you this place is a bad idea to stay for one night. *Littlefoot: Now we're stuck. How are we going to leave? *Pterano: Guys, i found another path. Let's go. *Bron: Come on guys. Follow Pterano into the path. *Wild Arms: Here we go again. I hope we don't fall in the cliff. *Etta: At least we flyers can escape from falling rocks and mountains. *Boshi: Are we leaving again? *Cera: Yes. I just wanna go home. *Etta: Come on kids, just watch your step and don't fall from the cracked cliff. *Littlefoot: We will. *Wild Arms: Slow down, steady, good. *Bron: Come on guys, we must move on. *Yoshi: Let's go. (In the other side of the rocky plains) *Bron: The Longneck Shore should be about a hour away. Keep going! *Shorty: Why are we going to the shore? *Bron: There's a lot of food there. We need food to survive. *Littlefoot: But why are we going all the way to the shore? My herd did the same thing like last time. *Bron: We're blocked out. We must find a new path to get you guys home. We have to keep trying and trying. *Littlefoot: Fine. *Bron: Petrie and Pterano, keep an eye on the sharpteeth. *Petrie: Yes Bron. *Pterano: We will look for sharpteeth right away. *Bron: Keep looking. They're everywhere in these places. They may try to chow on us down. But we gotta keep on the head of the journey. *Shorty: Right behind you. *Spike: Uh huh. *Ducky: We must be brave. (Back with Ozzy and Strut on the rocky side) *Ozzy: Longnecks......longnecks.........longnecks! I hate those longnecks so much. The world is shaken and it's my chance to make them fall. *Strut: Why you want to make them fall just because an earthshake showed up? *Ozzy: I wish that longneck is dead. He will pay for everything he done with the sharptooth he has with him. No one is standing a chance on my side. *Strut: What should we do? *Ozzy: Set up a interesting crack. Follow me. We're going to trick them out. *Strut: Wait up. *Ozzy: Ugh, we are together. Are you blind or something? *Strut: No. *Ozzy: So act like a real man! *Strut: Fine you stupid. *Ozzy: Whatever. (Back at the Great Valley, the dinosaurs wake up from their nap as Grandpa and Grandma Longneck wake up) *Grandpa Longneck: Littlefoot! Ahh, they're not back. *Grandma Longneck: We need to make an announcement. *Grandpa Longneck: Why? Topsy is the one to make all the announcements. We do this every year. *Grandma Longneck: No sonny man, i trusted you to do this. Topsy is like the meanest leader of all. *Grandpa Longneck: But why would you say that? *Grandma Longneck: I trusted you on this. You need to tell everyone in the Great Valley to report on the rock circle. *Grandpa Longneck: I will. We're all going together to find the kids. *Grandma Longneck: Let's go right now. *Grandpa Longneck: Not a problem. (At Topsy and Tria's tree) *Topsy: Morning already? *Tria: Sure is Topsy. *Topsy: I can see the light. *Tricia: Ah, da da. *Tria: Aww, Tricia like the sun. *Topsy: The sun is the bright circle of our world. We respect the circle of life all day. *Grandpa Longneck: Topsy. *Topsy: Uh, Grandpa Longneck. Hello there. How can we help you? *Grandpa Longneck: We need to go to the Rock Circle. It's very important to everyone. *Topsy: Like what? (At the Rock Circle, all the residents are together for the meeting as Grandpa Longneck make an annoucement) *Grandpa Longneck: Attention everyone, we have some very important news to share with you. My grandson is missing. *Everyone: *shocked* *Mama Flyer: My son is missing too as well. *Topsy: Even Cera and the rest of the kids are missing! *Mama Swimmer: There are no sign of the kids! *Mr. Thicknose: Wait! Remember when the three flabby dinosaurs came to our valley. They took the kids somewhere. *Topsy: I knew they are not trusted by going out for a adventure. Strangers. *Tria: How could you call them strangers? *Topsy: I told you to not bring the far-walkers in. *Mr. Clubtail: Do you think the far-walkers are not trusted at all? *Topsy: Even Pterano was suppose to bring them back here. But he lied to us all. *Mr. Thicknose: Such a shame. *Mama Flyer: What about Chomper and Ruby? *Topsy: Don't worry about them. They're off somewhere! (The grown-ups started to complain) *Grandpa Longneck: Guys, guys, guys! *Topsy: What? *Mr. Clubtail: Our valley is never perfect. Every time inner peace comes, the sharpteeth come along. *Grandma Longneck: We have created traps in every path for the sharpteeth to not past. Now we all have to go together to find the kids and take them home. *Mr. Thicknose: Guys, if we leave, the sharpteeth could come and staying in our home. Bad idea. *Mr. Clubtail: No one is talking to you Mr. Thicknose. *Mr. Thicknose: Who's you calling club, Clubtail. *Mr. Clubtail: You dare to make fun of my name? *Topsy: Guys, stop fighting! We're all gonna go together. *Grandpa Longneck: And i mean it. We're going to go as a big herd to find where the kids are. The whole world could be very dangerous for us. *Tria: That's why we're sticking together as a group. *Mr. Clubtail: Yeah, yeah. One big group. *Grandpa Longneck: We must be brave to find the kids and stop after those sharpteeth. *Topsy: I'll be leading the group. *Grandpa Longneck: Okay, you know how the case is solved. One we split into groups, we'll find where the kids are. *Grandma Longneck: We're not spliting up. We're sticking together. *Topsy: Why are you saying this like two times?! (The grown-ups started to complain again) *Grandpa Longneck: Guys, guys! *Topsy: Silence! *Grandma Longneck: We all need a plan. *Tricia: Da? *Tria: Not now Tricia. We have a adult situation going on. *Topsy: You know how it works. *Grandpa Longneck: We should all be ready by this. *Topsy: You know when we're ready. (Back with Yoshi, Bron and the herd at the rocky plains) *Bron: Okay guys. We are together. Now let's go to the other side of the path. *Boshi: Man, i wish i can speed all the people up. *Ruby: We can't. Most of them are elders. *Boshi: What? *Ruby: Yeah. They walk slow like Littlefoot's parents. *Boshi: Oh no. *Littlefoot: Sorry Boshi, we have a long way to walk. *Yoshi: I wish we can use a warp pipe to pass by. But none of them are small. *Cera: They're too big to fit in these warp pipes. *Birdo: At least, none of this stuff happen in the past. *Boshi: Well, that's too bad. *Yoshi: One way or another. It's a very long path from there. *Boshi: I know my friend. Very long path. *Bron: Guys, we have to keep moving. Just stick ahead of the herd. *Littlefoot: Okay dad. *Cera: We move along. *Chomper: Just in a little time. *Petrie: Any sharpteeth to be found? *Pterano: No. I don't see them on the desert side. *Petrie: No sharpteeth at all. *Pterano: Keep looking my son. We gotta watch over the sharpteeth. They may try to reach after us for a encounter. *Petrie: Okay uncle. *Bron: How you guys doing? *Petrie: We have been searching good. *Pterano: No sharpteeth problems at all. *Bron: I see what you did. *Pterano: Ah, i see the beauty of it. *Etta: Just look for the light. *Petrie: But me see the light. *Etta: Everytime we walk, the light is alway there, watching upon us. *Petrie: Me see. *Etta: Just look for the light as you see. *Petrie: Me know. *Etta: We'll see. *Pterano: Just keep looking. *Yoshi: We have a lot to see. *Shorty: Just to be checking with you. *Yoshi: Okay. *Bron: Guys, i think we found more paths to pass through. So let's keep on moving. *Wild Arms: Let's roll. (The herd headed to the other side of the rocky ways) *Yoshi: What a big world out there. *Littlefoot: We're much big of a world we got. *Boshi: So we're far from that paradise place we're going on. *Littlefoot: I know. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers